Children from medically underserved areas have difficulties in obtaining health care and their health problems are often under-reported. The early case-finding relies heavily on the school personnel's observation of the children. Health awareness program developed by the nurses for school personnel may assist the school personnel in observing children and referring them for health care. The specific aim is to determine the effects of the proposed health awareness program conducted by school nurses on the case-finding for school personnel. The primary objectives are (a) to compare the rates of reported cases, (b) to analyze the management of reported cases by the nurses, and (c) to describe the absentee patterns before and after the experiment in the experimental and control schools. A secondary objective is to determine the necessity of using health aides and the amount of their time needed for school nursing services. The population consists of at least 200 elementary schools located in the medically underserved areas of the City of Chicago. The sample includes four experimental and four control schools matched by student enrollment, grade offering, community health resources, racial/ethnic composition, and attendance rate. A health aide will be assigned to each experimental school to assist the nurse in handling all reported cases. Referral for Pupil Health Services and Pupil's Daily Class Attendance Record, will be used to collect data on the number of referrals, identified health problems, and the number of days of consecutive absence. It is expected that (a) the rate of reported cases at the experimental schools will be higher than that at the control schools, (b) based on the reported cases, the percent of health problems followed by school nurses at the experimental schools will be higher than that at the control schools during the study period, and (c) the children's length of days of consecutive absence will be shorter at the experimental schools than that at the control schools. The usefulness of health aides in the school nursing services will be examined.